


He Was More Than My Son

by QueenOfArts



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Attraction, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, Light Angst, Lust at First Sight, Male Character of Color, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfArts/pseuds/QueenOfArts
Summary: Annalise reminisces and fantasizes about her "son" Wes...."He felt like my son, because he was my son"Those words kept playing over and over in Annalise's head as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having another dream, only this time it was a nightmare, and not a "wet dream" like other nights.





	1. Chapter 1

_"He felt like my son, because he was my son"_

Those words kept playing over and over in Annalise's head as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having another dream, only this time it was a nightmare, and not a "wet dream" like other nights. Although Wes has been dead for months, she was still grieving and lusting for Wes. That may sound strange, but Wes was more than a "son" to her, he was a lover, her secret lover. Wes' "mommy issues" wasn't the only reason he clung to Annalise, but he found himself being attracted to her since the very first day of class, and it was a mutual attraction.

Annalise sat up in bed with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he was gone, she needed him right now, in more ways than one. All she had now was memories. Annalise's mind drifted back to the moment that started it all....

 

**_I. The Beginning_ **

It was the night Frank forgot to lock up yet again, and her young, first year law student walked in on her and Detective Nate having adult fun. Annalise was spread eagle on top her desk getting "serviced", when Wes interrupted them. On the surface, she appeared to be embarrassed, but deep inside she felt a thrill go through her. There was something about being caught in the act that turned her on, the look in Wes' eyes when they made eye contact, said he felt the same. After she kicked him out, her and Nate resumed things, but all Annalise could think about was Wes. She then imagined it was him that was between her legs lapping up her wetness. The thought of her young student going down on her made her cum faster and harder than expected. Nate can thank Wes for that.

* * *

 

Believe it or not, the thought of Wes in that way gave her comfort. Many nights, she had trouble falling to sleep, but when would think back to a time her and Wes shared together, she would sleep peaceful. Annalise laid down and thought about another unannounced visit from Wes...

 

**_II. Unannounced House Visit_ **

Annalise was just about to head to bed when her doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole and it was Wes. _"Luckily, I still have on my wig and makeup",_ she thought as she opened the door.

 _"_ Mr. Gibbons, what are you doing here, it's late", Annalise asked, clutching her robe tight.

"This can't wait, I need to know Rebecca's going to get off"

Annalise chuckled, "Did you really come all the way over here to talk about your girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, I care about her", Wes said unconvincingly.

"Let me do my job Wes, I'll handle it." She invited him inside. "Do you want a drink? Since you’re here you might as well stay for a little while." Annalise unclutched her robe, letting it come open, a lacy nightgown was underneath.

"I, I, uh, Sure", Wes managed to say, his face turning red.

"All I have is vodka, is that okay?" Annalise asked, completely unfazed by her robe being undone.

"That's fine." Wes took the drink. He tried his hardest not to look, but he couldn't help but stare.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you Wes. Please call me Annalise, I think we're past the formality stage now (referring to him catching her with Nate).

"Speaking of that, I'm sorry for barging in, I didn't see anything."

"Its fine, it's not like you haven't seen anything like that before", Annalise said, looking him in the eyes, sipping her drink.

Wes looked down and blushed, "So your husband doesn't know about you two?"

"Please, he's too busy screwing his students to find out."

Wes started to get uncomfortable from their conversation, so he placed the glass on the coffee table and stood up, "I think I better go, it's getting late. I can talk to you about the case another day."

"Don't rush off, I could use the company, it gets lonely here when Sam's away."

"We have class in the morning; we both should get some sleep." Wes walked to the door.

"You're probably right. I'll see you in class, have a good night Wes."

"Good night Annalise", taking one last glare at her cleavage before heading out.

Annalise smirked and closed the door.

* * *

 

Ever since that night there was an awkward tension between the two, a sexual tension. The eye contacts, inappropriate touches, unannounced house visits, and seeing each other half-naked, would eventually lead to the inevitable, sex; it was bound to happen. Annalise didn't plan for it to happen, but it just did...

 

**III. The First Time...**

 It happened on a night Sam was out of town "on business". There was a knock at the door, so Annalise thought it was Nate coming over to surprise her, but it was Wes.

Annalise opened the door, "Wes, will this become a routine? If this is about Rebecca then___"

Wes cut her off, standing with his hands in his pockets, "No, it's actually about us."

Annalise was caught off guard, "Okaaay, what about us?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The way you look at me, the way you touch me, admit it, you have a thing for me."

Annalise chuckled and headed towards the stairs, "Is that all? I'm going to bed, please see yourself out". She completely ignored his statement, blowing him off.

Wes followed her up the steps to her room, "Answer me"

"There is no reason you should be in my bedroom right now. Look, you're my student, I don't have a thing for you, that would be ___"

Wes interrupted her by grabbing her face and kissing her on the lips.

Annalise pulled back and smacked him, "What has gotten into you?" She tried to put up a tough front, but that kiss turned her on, making her lady parts become wet.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me", Wes was embarrassed.

Annalise sighed, feeling bad for reacting the way she did, "Have a seat Wes", pointing to her bed. Wes sat down on the edge of her bed, and she sat beside him, stroking his cheek with her hand. "Yes, I'm attracted to you and you're attracted to me, but you're my student, no one can know about this, about us."

Wes nodded his head, and then Annalise gave him a soft peck on the lips, then another, and it gradually turned into a full makeout session. Annalise broke the kiss, but Wes wanted more.

"I want you Annalise"

"I can see that", she teased him, looking down at the bulge in between his legs, him stiffening even more from her touch.

"Annalise, before we do this, there's something I have to tell you...I've never been with an older woman"

"I'm not surprised", Annalise shrugged it off.

Wes continued, "And I've never", he paused, "I've never been with a black woman before. I know it sounds weird, because I'm black, but it just hasn't happened."

Annalise grabbed his hands, "Do you think you're ready for this Wes? Ready for me?"

"Let me show you", was his response. He slid her robe off her shoulders, leaving her in the negligee nightgown. Her nipples stood at attention through the sheer fabric. Wes saw that and his hands went straight for them, caressing her breasts. Annalise was enjoying Wes' touch, she took one of his hands and placed it between her legs, she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Wow, you're so wet", Wes said while spreading her lower lips, easing his middle finger into her core. Annalise moaned from the entry, clenching her walls around his finger. "You're so tight and warm", Wes sped up the pace of his fingering and got into a rhythm.

Annalise threw her head back in ecstasy, enjoying the pleasure. "Does it feel good?" Wes asked.

"You're doing a good job, keep it up", Annalise said, realizing her response sounded too much like a teacher, but she didn't care.

Wes started rubbing on Annalise's clit, putting pressure on it. "Wes", Annalise panted. She grabbed his hand to stop him, "Not yet, I don't want to cum just yet."

"Now it's my turn to do the pleasing." Before Annalise shoved Wes down on the bed, she took his shirt off and threw it across the room, admiring his hairy chest and abs. Wes laid back and relaxed, placing his arms behind his head. Annalise was ready to unleash the bulge that was poking up at her all night. She slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down below his knees, she could tell he was well endowed by the huge print in his boxer briefs. When she slid off his boxers, his hard cock sprung out, standing at attention. Annalise's mouth began to water at the sight of Wes' cock. She was not expecting young Wes to be so big, she was pleasantly surprised.

"He's almost the same size as Nate, and definitely bigger than Sam", she thought to herself.

"Do you think you can handle it?" he teased, mocking her.

"Oh, you don't know who you're dealing with", she told him in a joking way, but was serious.

When Annalise wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, Wes moaned from the amazing feeling, slowly guiding her head up and down his shaft. "Take this off", Wes said, tugging at Annalise's lacy nightgown. Annalise slid the gown off her body, then went back to pleasing Wes, which went on for awhile.

Annalise couldn't take it anymore, "I want you inside me Wes", she said. She got up then laid back on the bed in the missionary position, she thought that would be a good position to start in.

Wes was just about to crawl between her legs when she stopped him, "Condom"

"Of course", Wes reached for his wallet that was on the nightstand and pulled out some protection. Being that they both had partners, Annalise with two, safe sex was important. Wes rolled the condom on and crawled between her legs. “Where was I?”, he said.

 

Wes slowly guided his cock into Annalise's core. She arched her back and gripped the sheets when Wes entered her. She dug her nails into his back and she cried out, feeling the pressure from his length and girth. She then gripped his soft ass, pushing him in deeper. "Yes, Yes," she whimpered.

"You feel so good." Wes started pumping her faster. Annalise felt his dick throbbing and growing harder, she could tell he was on the verge of a climax. "I'm about to cum, I'm about to cum!" Wes shouted. He pulled out of Annalise, took the condom off, and released all over her and her sheets. He lasted all of fifteen minutes, but Annalise was very satisfied.

Wes fell back on the bed with huge smile on his face. "Well, what do you think?"

Annalise stroked his face, "You were amazing, I'm pleased, trust me."

"Good. Sorry, I didn't last longer, I'm not that experienced."

"I couldn't tell", Annalise reassured him, making him blush. "You're twenty two years old Wes, as far as I'm concerned, you're a grown ass man", she told him, rubbing her fingers through his curly black hair. And remember, you can not tell a soul about this, no one can know, especially not Rebecca, Sam, or Nate."

Cupping her face and kissing her on the lips, Wes reassured her, "Don't worry, no one will find out."

* * *

 

"Wes, Wes, Wes", Annalise cried in her sleep.

She sudddenly felt someone shake her, it was Bonnie waking her up. Annalise woke up with her panties down and her hands between her thighs, she was having another wet dream of Wes. When she realized she was undressed, she pulled the covers over her body.

"Bonnie what are you doing in here?", Annalise asked annoyed, yet embarrassed.

"I heard you from down the hall, you were calling Wes' name, I just came to see if you were okay."

Annalise tried to downplay it, "I was just having another nightmare. You know he was like my__

Bonnie cut her off before she could finish, "I know, he was like your _"son_ ". She then turned, and walked out of the room with a blank face.

 _"She knew"_ , Annalise thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise reminisces about Wes some more.
> 
> Picks up right where Chapter 1 left off...

The next morning Annalise came downstairs to find Bonnie in the kitchen making coffee. Embarassed about last night, Annalise decided to address the elephant in the room before Bonnie could. You could feel the awkward tension in the air.

"So you knew about me and Wes?"

Bonnie turned around to face Annalise and handed her a cup of coffee, while she sipped on hers. "How could I not? All those nights I heard you two in your bedroom, the moans, the squeak of the bed, him sneaking out of here late at night, or leaving early in the morning before dawn, his bike hiding in the bushes. Lets say it was an open secret."

Annalise's heart dropped at what she just heard, she had no idea mousy Bonnie was onto her. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything sooner."

"It wasn't my place, I knew you would just blow up at me". Bonnie sat her mug down on the counter and hesistated before she spoke again. When she spoke, she was choked up, "Why him Annalise? Why not me? You know I wanted you for so long, but you just gave it away to him freely."

Annalise chuckled at Bonnie's pathetic tears. "Grow up would you. You will never understand, besides it's none of your business."

"He killed Sam, and he shot you, but for some strange reason you still loved him, he still had a hold on you."

"He was like my son, alright!"

"Nooo, he was more than your "son", you made that clear. Plus, he was just a young boy Annalise"

He was twenty two years old, and like you're one to talk, wasn't you rolling around in bed with Asher not too long ago!?"

Bonnie's face turned red from guilt and embarassent, because she knew Annalise was right.

"And don't try to use that "he was like your son" against me, because I always said you were like my child too, and it didn't stop you from wanting to fuck me, did it!? So drop it! He was something you will never be, so please leave!"

"It's my house remember?" Bonnie replied, with a smart, sarcastic tone.

"Okay, fine" Annalise grabbed her keys, and left Bonnie standing there alone.

* * *

 

Annalise found herself in the living room of Nate's apartment. They weren't on the best of terms, but she had no where else to go.

"So you're gonna tell me why you're here?"

"Me and Bonnie had a fight, and since it was her house, I left"

"A fight? What about?"

Annalise was hesitant to say, since Nate was also one to be jealous of her relationship with Wes.

Annalise sighed, "It was about Wes, but I don't want to get into it."

"He was a good kid, its a damn shame what happened to him."

"Nate, do you think I ruined him? Tell the truth."

"You can say that, I tried to warn the guy."

"You tried to turn him against me, and paint me as the bad guy! Jealous?

"Of what? The sick attachment you had to him? Nah, I wasn't jealous of that."

"You wasn't calling it sick when you were getting your rocks off to us"

Nate didn't have a comeback, because he knew she was right.

 

**_IV. Three's Not A Crowd._ **

Nate, Annalise, and Wes? Some would say Three's a Crowd, but not this trio.

This happened the night Wes went over to Annalise's place with the Hapstall painting in tow, Nate was there. He sensed that he interuppted them in the middle of something, because she was in her robe, and Nate was shirtless.

"Uh, sorry for coming over unannounced, I can come back in the morning."

Annalise stopped him, "Come in, tell me what's wrong."

After Wes showed them the painting and explained it could be used as evidence. They all sat around drinking vodka. Little did Nate know, this wasn't the first time Wes had a nightcap with Annalise.

"I think I better get going, it's getting late", Wes was just about to leave when Annalise stopped him.

"You don't have to rush off, theres no classes tomorrow. Do you want to stay over? You can sleep in the guest room."Annalise was giving him that seductive look like she always does, she knew Wes was very familiar with the guest room.

"Uhh, yeah I guess". Wes didn't know what made him agree, but it was clearly the alcohol talking.

The next thing he knew, he was in Annalise's bed with his pants down, with her on top, riding him. Nate was in the sitting in the corner of the room being a voyeur, with his jeans around his knees, pleasuring himself. He ha no plans to join, he only wanted to watch and see how Annalise got down with someone else. He already had suspicions that these two messed around before, but this basically confirmed it; they were too comfortable with each other. It may seem odd, but he couldn't help but be turned on.

Annalise and Wes didn't care that Nate was in the room, it just intensified the mood. Every so often, Annalise would look over in the corner with inviting eyes, she wanted Nate to join in so bad, she would give anything to have her two lovers penetrating her at the same time, but Wes was doing a fine job on his own. After a few minutes, she heard Wes groan underneath her, and felt him throb inside of her, she knew he was about to cum, so she unstraddled him.

Wes slipped off the condom (that he got from Nate) and came all over Annalise's breasts.

Shortly after, Nate walked over to the bed, grunted and jacked his dick until his load erupted all over Annalise's body. Annalise had a huge smile on her face, it wasn't a threesome, but it was close enough for her.

* * *

 

Nate tried to clear it up, "That was a one time thing, plus we all had too many drinks that night."

"Just admit it, you enjoyed it.", Annalise teased.

"Whatever. I always knew you were into that kinky shit, it's just weird because Wes was a like son to you, he saw you as a mother figure"

"He was more than that Nate, we had a connection no one will ever understand.

"Obviously..."

 

* * *

 

Annalise didn't stay at Nate's place long, she just needed time away from Bonnie to clear her head. After leaving Nate's, she drove to the lot where her burned house once stood and where Wes died. So many memories took place in that house between them, she missed him so much. However, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end....

 

_**V. The Last Time** _

One night, as Annalise and Wes were laying in bed, he decided to break the news to her.

"Annalise I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?", she asked, placing her hand on his bare chest.

Wes turned to her, and cupped up face, "Laurel's pregnant"

Annalise's heart sunk as she sat up in the bed, "Is it yours?"

"Of course it is, Laurel wouldn't lie to me."

"How do you know its not Frank's?" Annalise tired to put doubt in Wes' mind.

"Don't do this Annalise, she's only been with me."

"Why didn't you use protection, I thought you knew better than that."

"I did, but it broke. Look, I don't want you to be upset about it."

"I'm not. I'm just upset you're throwing away your future. You had plenty of opportunities lined up. Plus, you're too young, both of you are."

"No one's dropping out of school, calm down."

"Sorry, I guess its not the appropriate time to start acting like your mother." She said that because she was half naked in bed in her bra and panties. "You should go", shoving Wes out of her bed.

"Annalise...c'mon".

She handed Wes his shirt and pants, "Get dressed and go, we're ending this today."

"He walked over to her and reached for her, "But I don't want it to end."

Annalise grabbed his face and looked up at him, "You're going to be a father, we can't do this anymore. You need to be there for Laurel, she needs you more than I do."

"Fine, if thats what you want." He pulled up his pants, and pulled his shirt over his head, "Goodbye Annalise." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Once Annalise heard the front door close downstairs she whispered, "Goodbye Son", with tears coming down her face.

That was the last time Wes and Annalise were intimate....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed! :)


End file.
